Agricultural harvesting heads use reels that extend forward from the agricultural harvesting head. The reels extend laterally, generally parallel to the longitudinal extent of the agricultural harvesting head. The reels are provided to engage the tops of crop plants as they approach a reciprocating knife that also extends across the entire width of the agricultural harvesting head. When the reciprocating knife severs the crop plants near their roots, elongate fingers on the reel engage the top of the crop plants, and direct the crop plants rearward so they fall upon the agricultural harvesting head rather than falling onto the ground.
Agricultural harvesting heads are being designed in greater and greater lengths. As the links of the agricultural harvesting heads increase, their weight also increases. It is beneficial to reduce the weight of any elements on the agricultural harvesting head, and therefore the reel as well.
What is needed is an improved finger for mounting on the reel that has reduced weight, and therefore reduces the total weight of the agricultural harvesting head. It is an object of this invention to provide a finger that is lighter than existing fingers yet provides at least as much strength as existing fingers. It is an object of this invention to provide a reel having such fingers.